Beautifully Random
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: Standing on the edge of the world she was looking for answers. Will a chance meeting with a local Police officer change her world forever? Written for the "The Me and Mr McCarty" One-Shot Contest.


**The Me and Mr McCarty" One-Shot Contest**

**Title**: _Beautifully Random_

**Summary**: _Standing on the edge of the world she was looking for answers. Will a chance meeting with a local Police officer change her world forever?_

**Pen name:** _Nostalgicmiss_

**Primary Players**: _Emmett/Bella_

**Rating**: _M_

**Word Count**: 6717

**Beta'd by:** annanabanana :)

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**To see other entries in the "Me and Mr McCarty" contest, please visit the C2: **

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/ community/ Me_Mr_McCarty_Contest_Entries/ 80509/**

**and/or the official List of Entries Page on the contest blog. **

**http:/ meandmrmccarty. /p / approved-entries-list. html**

**

* * *

**

**Beautifully Random**

_What is this I feel, why is it so real  
What am I to say  
It's only love, it's only pain  
It's only fear, that run through my veins  
It's all the things you can't explain  
That make us human_

_**Human by Civil Twilight**_

_**

* * *

**_

I loved it here. I knew I was taking a risk being here in the middle of the day, but I couldn't help myself. I'd had a shitty day and this was the only place that could lift that away like it never was.

Most people would think I was crazy. Maybe they were right. It was a completely idiotic thing to do, but it was liberating. I'd first discovered this place when I'd come bungee jumping with my best friend in college. A tiny ledge protruding out from the bridge with no railings. It was like flying without wings.

I could stand here forever, letting the breeze tease my hair and clear my head as it danced around me in little rivulets. Everything that ever ailed me seemed to be wiped clean with that wind. It was cleansing and healing. I felt free here.

Below me was the cold water rushing in little eddies as it hit the rocks. Either side of that was the rocks that built up to the edges making the river flow quickly through the small valley they had formed. Both sides were bordered with the tall pines and spruces that were the perfect cradle for the mountains behind it. It was nature in it's purest form.

Even though I was standing on something man-made, a metal monster cutting into the natural habitat of this serene place, it didn't feel that way. I was so close to the edge my toes would have curled over the metal plate I was standing on if I hadn't have been wearing shoes.

I had come here when the man I loved had died, I came here when my father had been shot and lost his leg, and now I was here because I had lost my job. It wasn't as though it was that important; I was still in the middle of getting my master's degree, and it was just extra money to help me get through and pay rent. I hadn't even liked the damn job if I was being honest.

Still, it didn't stop me from feeling hopeless. It wasn't as though I could get another job with that kind of pay and those hours easily. It wasn't even as though I was the only one hurting from their bankruptcy either. At least a hundred other families would be suffering from this. People with children and mortgages, car notes and student loans. All of them would feel the sting of this company closing in on itself and imploding with the shitty economy.

I leaned forward a little and looked down into the angry water as it rolled over the rocks and bubbled loudly through its movements.

"Miss?"

I fought the eyeroll as I turned my head to address the voice behind me. I hated it when people couldn't just walk the other way, I hated having to explain my actions to some stranger who immediately assumed I was going to take another step off the red iron bridge and plummet into the angry water below.

I was surprised by the face that greeted me though. The back drop of flashing lights from his squad car did nothing to beguile his features. His dark curly hair was a perfect frame to his strong jaw and dimpled cheeks. He wasn't smiling but the indentations were there, formed from years of laughing and smiling. His uniform was tight against his well formed muscles, and it was easy to see he took pride in his appearance. He was tall, well built and extremely handsome, which did nothing but take the bite out of my answer.

"Yes sir?" I asked, leaning back so I was standing up straight, my long mahogany hair dancing around my neck and shoulders in the cool breeze.

"Would you step away from the ledge, please?"

I smiled at him and stepped away, turning in the same movement so I was facing him.

"Walk to me, please."

"But I'm not finished," I replied, the smile pulling at the edges of my mouth. Defiant was what my dad called my stubborn nature. It wasn't as though I hadn't inherited that from him to begin with.

"Whatever happened, whatever is going on in your life, it's not worth ending it. My name is Officer Emmett McCarty, why don't you come back in and talk to me about what's going on? I just need you to step in from the ledge."

I laughed. It was the common misconception. There's a girl on the ledge over the valley, she must be trying to end it all. This wasn't the first time I had to explain myself, it was the first time in a while though.

"Officer McCarty, I'm not trying to jump," I explained, smiling to reinforce the statement. "Have you ever been out here before?"

"No ma'am and I really don't plan to anytime soon. I really don't think you should be out there either."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around, closing my eyes and drawing in a deep breath of fresh air. I let it fill my lungs and work through my body. The cool air seemed to form a channel around my body, working with it as I stood along with my palms facing the on-coming wind.

I could hear the clatter of the uniformed officer climbing over the railing from behind me and tried to ignore it. If he was coming out here, there was nothing I could do to stop him. It didn't mean I would follow him back though; I still had my peace to make.

I could hear him mumbling under his breath as he eased along the metal platform. His standard issue patent leather shoes creaking as he slid them along the ledge. It was almost comical to listen to, and I could only imagine the look of it. Officer McCarty wasn't a small man, and to see him shuffling out toward me, I could only fathom what it looked like.

"What's your name?" he asked, his breath sounding labored and uneven.

"Bella," I sighed, turning around and holding out my hand to him. He took it with a death grip that almost crushed all of the bones in my hand. He must have realized how tightly he was gripping me because his hand relaxed around mine as he took the last two steps toward me.

"Well, Bella, may I ask what you're doing out here?"

"I'm breathing at the moment. I would advise you to do the same."

Officer McCarty drew in a long breath, his muscular chest rose and fell with the intake and release of air. I could see the fear residing behind his dark blue eyes.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I asked, giggling slightly as he rocked on the spot. His hand crushing mine in his again.

"Terrified," he admitted, grinning at me. His dimples were evident the moment he did, and I couldn't help but return the smile. "But I have a job to do, and I would prefer both of us make it back in one piece."

"I'm not trying to kill myself, Officer . . ."

"Emmett," he mumbled. "If we're both standing on a ledge over a freezing river that's . . ." he looked over the edge. "way the fuck down there. Then I would prefer you call me, Emmett."

"Okay, Emmett. I'm not trying to kill myself. I bungee jumped off this bridge when I was a freshman in college. That day when I was standing up here I realized that the real experience was standing here. Come stand next to me and just feel it. Feel the air dancing around you, the purity of the sensation that fills you. Look at the nature surrounding you while you feel like your flying. It's beautiful."

"I don't think . . ."

"Don't think, just do it. I promise, I won't let you fall and I won't let go of your hand until you're ready."

He stepped up next to me, his hand clinging onto mine as the color drained from his face. He stood beside me in silence for the longest time, his chest rising and falling as he dragged in breaths. I closed my eyes and let the feeling ease through me. It tugged on the corners of my mind, pulling out the negativity that had settled there over the past week since I had lost my job.

Emmett's hand squeezed mine before releasing it. I couldn't stop my eyes from fluttering open and looking over at him. His smile was wide and serene as his eyes scanned the horizon in front of us.

"You feel it don't you?" I inquired.

"Nope, not a damn thing," he laughed, winking at me.

"Liar."

"Okay, so I get why you do this. But I'm afraid I can't let you stay out here; it's dangerous, and it's my job to keep people out of danger."

I sighed and looked out over the scenery one last time. There was an eagle flying high above the tops of the spruces, gliding on the air.

"I can't believe that you still maintain your stance on this being dangerous."

"It's not so much that," he said, his head turning so his eyes captured mine. "It's almost addictive."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"What's to stop you from going one step further?"

"I'll tell you a secret," I laughed. "It's not that great to take the next step. I would agree with you if I hadn't already done it, but the bungee jumping was nothing compared to this. The falling isn't the same as standing here and letting everything in you fly."

"Are you a hippy?"

"No," I laughed. "And I'm not some adrenaline junkie either. I just had a really shitty couple days and this helps me see the bigger picture."

"You're a hippy," he teased.

"Shut up," I chortled, turning to face the bridge again. My eyes lifted to catch his looking at me and I couldn't help but blush. I'd never brought anyone out here before and there was a reason for that. Adrenaline had a strange way of messing with you, experiencing something like this with someone else made the drive so much more intense. "We should go back in."

"On one condition," he said quietly, his eyes turning intense.

"Oh, yes?" I asked, my hands on my hips as I turned to look at him. "And what would that be?"

"You have to accept a date with me. My shift's almost over, I could meet you at the Ice House off the old highway."

"Emmett," I said, stepping toward him, my eyes holding his.

Before I could finish the sentence, his hands were tangled in my hair, pulling me to him. The moment our lips met, I knew there was no denying him. The adrenaline pumped through my body like fire as the cooling wind came up against our heated bodies. We clung to each other as our kiss deepened, knowing there was a fatal drop should one of us take a wrong step seemed to intensify the feeling as our lips formed around the other's.

Emmett's lips were soft and warm against mine, even as his tongue languidly slid over my bottom lip, the heat seemed to radiate from him. Every ounce of my argument melted the deeper the kiss became.

I hadn't been involved with anyone since Mike had died in the car accident three years ago, no one had even captured me in that way. There was no heat, no fire when my friends set me up on dates with the guys they thought were perfect. This was different though, this was lava boiling in my heart and pumping through my veins as my body came alive around his.

I was terrified of giving him a chance though, even with this fire bubbling into my stomach, sending the butterflies scattering throughout my body. All of this was because of the adrenaline, the danger that was around us. It was natural for the body to crave more. What if this disappeared once we were off this ledge? I didn't think I could handle the rejection. I couldn't.

I pulled away from the kiss, panting for breath, needing space. My eyes searched his face for confirmation of my deepest fears, but his eyes were still closed; he was still lost in the one moment we shared together.

"Emmett, this isn't a good idea," I mumbled, backing away from him. "You don't know anything about me, this is just the excitement, a spur of the moment thing. I can't do this, I can't."

I turned and ran along the metal precipice and clambered over the railing, looking back once and regretting it. The rejection he seemed to wear on his sleeve was heartbreaking. I hated that I had turned him down and run, but it had to be for the best. We were both lost in the moment.

"I'll be there in two hours," he shouted after me, taking baby steps along the ledge. "If you change your mind, I will be waiting, Bella. You're wrong, and I want a chance to prove it."

I ran to my car, not even offering an answer to him. I couldn't, I couldn't give him hope. I couldn't give myself the spark of light at the end of an endless tunnel. So much had happened in these last few years, I didn't think I could survive another disappointment, another heartbreak.

I took off from my parking spot at the end of the bridge, the mud spraying behind me as my foot came down hard on the accelerator. This is why I did this, and now I couldn't even come here to think this through because it was so full of this one moment with this perfect stranger.

My life was so full of devastation and mourning; getting involved with a cop would lead me back to the grief and heartache I had lived for almost four years. Dad had been the chief of our small town's police department, which had landed him in the predicament he was in now. What if I turned up tonight and gave him a chance, gave myself a chance to explore this feeling? What if I fell in love with him?

I shook my head and fought back the idiotic tears that threatened to spill over. I couldn't do this. I couldn't keep building walls with what ifs and buts. I had been trapped in this bubble of self preservation for too long and the walls were built of steel; but in one moment, one kiss, Emmett had chipped away at the exterior and given me a blissful second of fearlessness. A beautiful heartbeat when I had managed to see nothing but the second I was living in.

Alice would call this a sign, say that I should follow this moment of hope and let it envelope me. I couldn't do that though, I was too scared. The moment had passed and I was a mess in it's wake, too many thoughts and anxieties plaguing me to even think straight.

I drove around for what felt like hours, my eyes wide with conflicting thoughts and emotions. All of the what ifs dissolved and gave way to anger at myself. It was one kiss, one amazing, beautiful kiss. There was nothing in that kiss that promised a future. What if I met him anyway and just took the risk my whole body was aching for me to take?

There was nothing saying there would even be an us. I was over-thinking things like I always did.

Without conscious thought, I found myself outside the Ice House. I stared at the neon signs, letting myself not think for an entire breathtaking moment as I let my destination sink in. I was here, I could go in, drink a beer and leave. If he showed up, maybe it was meant to be. If he didn't, then at least I knew that I had given it a chance.

It had been such a long time since I had followed my heart, I wasn't sure I trusted it completely. Yet, I turned off the engine and stepped out anyway. Each of my steps carried me closer to the cacophony that emanated from the building. My trepidation finally turned to excitement the moment I walked into the bar.

The amalgamation of music and voices was overwhelming when I first stepped inside. It seemed to take over everything, clinging to the rafters and wooden interior, bouncing off the tin roof that hung overhead. I made my way to the bar, promising myself that I would have just one drink and leave. I would let fate decide the rest.

"Hey beautiful, what can I get for you?" the bartender asked, giving me a vibrant smile as I slid into an empty stool.

"Budweiser, please."

His eyebrows rose on his forehead as he contemplated me for a second. I could see he was waiting for me to tack something onto the end, but it never came and he danced away to retrieve my order with a smile of appreciation.

I sat alone at the bar, drinking my beer slower than I normally would, challenging fate. I was beginning to believe I had already made up my mind, but the more the bottle emptied the more I surmised he wouldn't show up.

I must have been sitting there for an hour by the time I drained the last of the now warm beer and cringed. The bartender approached again with a smile, taking the bottle and indicating whether he should get another. I shook my head, finally accepting that he had, indeed, changed his mind. I paid him and left a tip before gathering my things together and sliding from the stool.

"You sure you don't want another?" the handsome boy asked, his smile tempting as he wiped down the bar where I had been sitting.

"No, I'm fine thanks. It's not really healthy to drink alone."

"Who said you were drinking alone?" Emmett asked from behind me, making my heart skip a beat. "Two of whatever the lady's drinking please, Tyler."

Tyler nodded and pulled out two beers, putting them on the counter where I had been sitting. Emmett indicated I should take the stool again with a smile. He stood next to me one elbow leaned on the bar as his smiling eyes drank me in.

"You came."

"You're late," I teased.

"Yeah sorry, there was an accident, and I had to finish the paperwork before I could hightail it out of there. If you'd given me your number, I could have told you that."

I laughed and took a mouthful of my drink, crossing my legs as I leaned on the back of the stool so I was facing him. "I see you have more confidence when you're not on a ledge over the river."

"I don't think I did so bad, considering."

"Considering you were scared shitless?" I asked, laughing.

His hand covered my mouth, making my heart hammer in my chest at his touch. That spark of molten lava was stirring in my veins making me second guess myself again. I could see the laughter in his eyes as he looked around in an exaggerated movement.

"I have a reputation to uphold; one word of my disadvantage and it's all over for me."

I laughed behind his hand and nodded obediently. He narrowed his eyes playfully and appraised me for a second before removing his hand. It hovered by my mouth for a couple of seconds before he dropped it back to his side. I stood up in my stool and feigned a cough to get people's attention. Emmett moved quickly, picking me up and placing me on the ground in front of him even though my cough hadn't managed to drag even one set of eyes from the drinks in front of them.

"You're trouble," he whispered, brushing my hair over my shoulder as he scanned the people around us.

"What tipped you off?" I laughed.

I couldn't believe how easily I was flirting with him. All the time I had been driving around and questioning my actions and whether I should even come here seemed to be a wasted effort, mainly because I felt comfortable. Even this close to him, trapped against his broad chest like this.

"I'm glad you came," he said with a smile. "I was worried I would be drinking alone this evening."

"I'm glad I came too," I sighed, looking up at him, wide-eyed in earnest. "I almost didn't."

Emmett laughed and released me, letting me slide back into the stool that was still vacant behind me. His hands came to rest on either side of me as he leaned in to keep our conversation private.

"Why did you run from me?"

"I was confused. It's been so long since something like that has happened. I mean . . . look I'm not going to lie to you, I have a pretty shitty life right now. The last three years have been hard on me. I lost my fiancé three years ago, my dad got shot in the line of duty and lost a leg, and I just lost my job. You caught me off guard, I haven't . . . I mean I haven't let anyone in like that for so long."

"I feel honored," Emmett chuckled, his laughter slowing when he saw the seriousness in which I regarded him. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Listen, Bella, everyone has shit in their pasts that hurts. Sure you've had a harrowing three or four years, but you're still here, you're breathing and living. You can't shut out people who see the real you. I know it's hard getting over things like that, but you have to drop your walls and let people see the remarkable woman I met on that bridge."

I could feel my lips curling up at the edges. The fact that he was willing to deal with the disarray that was my life and see past it to actually see me was more remarkable than I could ever be.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Remarkable, huh?" I chortled, drinking a long draw from my beer.

"Shut up, there you go trying to crack the shiny veneer of my cold, hard, cop exterior again."

"Oh please," I laughed. "You couldn't hide who you are if you tried."

"Who am I then?" he asked, leaning closer into me again. The smell of his cologne enveloped me, and in a moment of pure unadulterated lust, my fingers tangled in the shirt that was hanging simply inches from my fingers.

"You love your job, I see it in the way you walk and talk in your uniform. Even now, when there's no trace of the well starched shirt, you hold your head high and maintain that gentlemanly act that puts everyone around you at ease. You wear your heart on your sleeve and you're willing to take risks in the things you believe in. You don't look, you see, and when you feel vulnerable, you hide behind your sense of humor."

Emmett's eyebrows rose high on his forehead as he once again regarded me. I took a deep breath and set my beer on the bar. My eyes finding his as I let myself fall into them.

"You try so hard to hide who you are, Emmett."

"So do you, Bella. You think no one sees you, you think your walls of defense are impenetrable. I knew the moment I saw you, you weren't going to jump. You were so confident up there on that ledge; your eyes were so alive and soulful, even when you turned to look at me. Did you not wonder why I didn't call for back up? You accuse me of hiding and failing, but you are more transparent. All I'm asking for is a chance, Bella. A chance to get to know you."

My fingers pulled on his shirt, closing the mere inches that were between us so our lips touched again. I would like to say it was an experiment, that I wanted to see if the chemistry from the bridge was still there, but I lost myself in him.

My hands ran over his shoulders and tangled into the dark curls at the nape of his neck as his tongue moved with more urgency along my bottom lip. His hands cupped my cheeks and held me in place as the loud bar around us dissolved completely, leaving just the two of us in this one moment.

Every ounce of feeling I had experienced on the bridge flooded my body again. The slow burn of the fire as it travelled through my body, the deep explosion of the butterflies in my stomach. More than that though, there was an insatiable ache between my thighs that I hadn't felt in so long it took me off guard. A small moan moved from my mouth to his, telling him how much I wanted this with him, how willing I was to try.

He eventually pulled away, but not before pressing his lips to mine three more times as though he could never get enough. My whole body was tingling like it would implode at any moment. It was ecstasy filled with small pangs of pain. I fought the guilt that accompanied the pure bliss that filled me. I could honestly say my body had unequivocally never reacted to anybody like this before.

"Bella, we need to stop," he mumbled into my hair. His hands running down over my arms until they found mine. His fingers twining with my own.

I knew he was right, I knew I should take things slow and not keep throwing myself at his feet like this. There was so much to talk about, to learn about one another. Yet all I could think about was his lips on mine, his hands moving over my alabaster skin exploring every inch of me.

My acquiescence didn't come out quite like I had planned, my head and heart in a straight division. My head saying no, and my heart saying, "Why?"

Emmett's laughter left a blush staining my cheeks as I reprimanded myself for thinking so openly. I hung my head with embarrassment, unable to believe that I had been so vocal with my heart's voice rather than the one in my head.

He took a step closer so the crown of my head was against his chest, his hands moving to my chin and tilting my head so he could see my eyes again. He leaned in slowly, his mouth stopping inches from my ear so his hot breath bathed my already heated skin.

"Because if I don't stop now, I won't want to stop at all," he whispered, his fingers moving to tangle into the hair at the nape of my neck. "And I respect you entirely too much to fuck you on the bar."

My body exploded into trembles, the excitement drove through my veins making the burning ache ignite into an uncontrollable inferno. At this point, I would gladly let him have me against the bar, but I knew he was right. I had to show some kind of restraint.

I wanted to tell him how unusual my behavior was. How I didn't normally behave like this, but something in me made me believe he knew it already. He'd seen so much that I tried to hide, he must have seen this side of me too.

"Bella." My name was drawn out in his longing. The effort to keep his hands gentle and appropriate seemingly becoming harder for him. "I want to know everything about you, but I can't wait that long, not when you kiss me like that. I don't even know your last name."

"Swan. Isabella Marie Swan. I am twenty-seven, my hometown is Forks, Washington, and I am about to graduate with my master's. I drive a Toyota Camry, live in a one bedroom apartment close to campus, and I used to work in a small office for extra cash. I am currently looking for a new job. I have never in my life wanted someone as much as I want you, and I feel guilty about that."

He smiled, his lips pressing against the skin under my ear as his hands worked through the hair he was still playing with at the back of my neck.

"Emmett Dale McCarty, thirty-one, cop. Hometown is Portland, Oregon, moved to Seattle to go to the academy, got a job here after I graduated. I have a rottweiler named Binx; I live in a cute little two bedroom house in town. I have two sisters and a brother who died when I was ten."

Then his lips were on mine again, his hands holding me to him.

"Am I gonna have to hose you two down?" Tyler asked from behind the bar, bringing us both up for air.

Emmett mumbled under his breath but pulled away and smiled at the guy behind the bar. "It's a distinct possibility. Do me a favor, if Jasper comes in, tell him I'll call him tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Em. I'll put these on your tab."

"Thanks," Emmett mumbled, grabbing my hand and pulling me from the stool. My fingers gripped my purse hanging on the back of the stool as my feet worked double time to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" I laughed, letting him lead me through the crowd toward the door.

"How far do you live from here?"

"I live in Seattle," I laughed, it was at least an hour's drive from where we were.

Emmett stopped and pressed me up against the wall next to the exit. It was relatively quiet here, most of the people were already inside. His body pushed up against mine as his hands came to rest on either side of my head.

"I don't want you to think that I assume you're easy, Bella, I don't want to ask you to do something you're not comfortable with. I never take a woman home with me unless we've been dating for a while, but I want you," he said, rocking up against me. "I want you to say yes, but I want it to be your choice."

"Yes," I groaned, feeling him against me. "I want this, I want you."

Fear and excitement seemed to make my body explode into life. I hadn't slept with anyone since Mike had died. My best friends had been pushing me for years to get back out there. I couldn't say that I wasn't nervous—I was terrified—but it felt so right, so easy to say yes to him, I knew I shouldn't fight it. I felt oddly safe with him.

"Jesus, I hoped you would say that." He growled, pressing his lips against mine with more fervor than he had since I'd met him. "Would you prefer to take your car or ride with me?"

"Well officer, that depends," I said seductively. "Is this a safe area to leave my car in?"

His eyes darkened for a second as my tongue ran the length of my bottom lip. He seemed so transfixed on my mouth I was beginning to wonder if he'd answer at all.

"The bar is owned by four cops, it better be fucking safe."

"Then I'll ride with you," I grinned. My smile turned into laughter as he took off in the opposite direction of my car. He stopped by a huge truck, opened the passenger side and practically threw me inside before making his way to the driver's side.

When he said ten minutes, he really wasn't lying. The longest part of the ride was his driveway which I assumed was a long dirt road. I could hear the hiss of the dirt the tires kicked up as he made his way through the silhouetted trees. The whole drive I found myself just staring at him as he concentrated on the road ahead of him. He was more handsome than I had first thought. The dash gave off very little light but it enabled me to follow the straight line of his nose and drink in the expressive blue eyes that were wide and full of anticipation.

I expected there to be a moment once the truck stopped; neither of us had said a word and I was aware that I had been staring at him the entire time. I was pretty sure he'd noticed too, but he never said a word. The moment the truck was in park, he turned to me with a hunger in his eyes that made my belly flip and my thighs rub together in anticipation.

"Are you sure, Bella. I don't want to scare you away."

"I've never been more sure," I purred, sliding across the bench seat so my lips came into contact with his. My body moved of it's own volition, and before I could even breath out his name, I was straddling his lap, my fingers gripping the leather of the seat as I felt him push against the seam of my jeans. His hands gripped my hips firmly and held me down against him as his teeth tugged at my bottom lip, making my body arch and my breath spill out in sighs.

I could feel Emmett's hands move under my shirt as I moved to deepen the kiss. His warm hands gripped my body as his thumbs brushed the lace that covered the underside of my breast. My body trembled against his with need as my hips pushed down and rocked against his hardened length.

His lips moved from mine and traveled down over my chin and down the column of my neck to the deep v of the sweater I was wearing. I could feel his breath coming in pants against my skin there, even his thumbs worked to the rhythm of my hips as I continued to show him exactly how much I wanted this.

"Fuck, I wanted to be gentle with you but if you keep this up, I can't promise that."

My teeth sunk into his fleshy lobe as I pushed up on my knees and came down a little harder than I had been; his breath stuttered as he released a groan. I had never experienced this kind of want before. It was all driven by my desire to hear him stutter out my name. It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard before.

My conventional, demure nature went out the window the moment I heard his growl of need, and I found myself saying something I had never uttered before in my life.

"Fuck me, Emmett."

Apparently I only had to ask once. The moment I uttered the words, his fingers were fumbling with the buttons of my jeans as I pulled the sweater over my head in one swift movement. I discarded it before moving my hands to his jeans and popping his buttons open.

Nervousness and desire set a flame of need between my thighs as I felt his dick through the soft cotton of his boxer briefs. The moment I touched him through the thin barrier he growled with need.

"Get your jeans off, baby. I need to get a condom out of my back pocket."

I nodded and fell onto the bench seat next to him, sliding my jeans and underwear down in one swift movement, kicking off my shoes as I pulled them over my feet. When I rolled back onto my knees, he'd already pushed his clothes to his feet and was rolling the condom onto himself with a quick, easy motion.

I wasted no time in straddling his lap again, all of the nervous energy and excitement making my body tremble and tingle like a live wire. I wanted this so badly, I took the affirmative action by wrapping my hand around him and guiding him to my aching sex.

His hands gripped my hips as I sank down onto his length, accepting all of him with mews and moans. My forehead was resting on his shoulder as I took deep leveling breaths. He was bigger than I was used to, and it had been so long since I had done this. I hadn't been anticipating the pleasurable pain that filled me completely.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ, Bella," he mumbled into the skin of my neck as I tested the waters and rolled my hips. "Fuck, you feel so fucking good."

The fire that had simply been a smoldering coal now ignited into a white hot flame that traveled from our connection and up my body, making my body arch away from him as I rose up on my knees and sank back down, accepting all of him again.

Emmett's hands ripped the soft lace that still covered my breasts as his mouth closed over the pebbled nipple beneath it. His teeth grazed the taut skin, making my hips rock harder as I picked up momentum over him. My body trembled and rocked against his as we worked together. His hands gripping my hips and rolling my body as I tired and slowed.

We pushed and pulled, rocked and scratched, the horn blaring out into the inky darkness of the night as I arched with pleasure. I could feel him getting close as I felt myself tightening around him. I called out his name as his hand disappeared between us, his thumb rubbing gently against my clit as my body came around him with violent shudders of pleasure. He pulled out before he came, panting as his lips captured mine.

"Time for a change of pace," he whispered against my skin, rolling me over so I lay on my back on the bench seat. He hovered over me, his fingers trailing down my panting stomach toward the insatiable ache I felt for him. His fingers moved between my folds, massaging my clit and making my entire body arch from the bench and up against his body.

His fingers moved from their ministrations and dipped into me, curling against the walls inside me as his thumb took up it's place on the aching nub of flesh that seemed to work with him to drive me insane.

"Oh fuck, Emmett, what are you doing?" I groaned as my foot hooked around his hip and pulled him closer to me.

"Lasting longer," he hummed with a chuckle before pulling out his fingers and burying himself so deep within me, my body contorted itself around his with a scream of pleasure. "I promised you I'd fuck you."

"Yes," I moaned, pushing my hips closer to his and accepting him deeper into me. The glorious friction of his fast paced movements had me chanting his name. I could feel the truck moving around us as he drove into me. I could feel the brittle pain when his hand landed on my fanned out hair, but I was lost in the moment. Lost in the feel of him filling me so completely.

My walls tightened and pulsed around him as I came again, my fingers digging into his shoulders as I sang like a bird and begged him to fall with me. He let go, his body tightening as he released. Both of us collapsed onto the bench seat of the truck, laughing and panting as we kissed any exposed skin of the other we could reach.

It wasn't the last time we had sex that night, in fact, I don't remember getting much sleep at all. I didn't leave his house for a week. I hung out with Binx while he was on duty and hung out in bed with him when he was home. I found that when he was close the future didn't seem so intimidating any more.

I only went back to the bridge once after I met Emmett; he didn't know I went, and I never told him. It was my last goodbye to the man I had held onto for all these years. Standing on that bridge with the wind twisting around me, I knew he was letting me go too.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks to my beta, Annabanana, for doing this for me. She's awesome!**

**A huge thanks also to the encouragement of my girls! You know who y'are! **


End file.
